Harry Potter and his Dream Come True
by FutureMissPotter
Summary: This is my story about what happened to Harry and Ginny after the Deatly Hallows. Warning: DH spoilers! Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter chapter one

Ginny Weasley was sitting by the lake, taking in her thoughts. The sadness she was facing for the past three days was almost unbearable. And what's more, Harry hadn't talked to her since the battle. It's like he was afraid she would start crying all over him. "But I'm not going to do that," she told herself. She had already cried out all of her tears over the past few days.

She stood up, deciding that she needed to do something. 'Find Harry,' she thought, and headed toward the Gryffindor Common room. Ginny didn't need to go that far because Harry was coming out of the Great Hall from lunch. They both stopped in their tracks. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and tugged, leading him up the marble staircase and leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Er. . .hi," Harry said awkwardly. Suddenly, she forgot all she wanted to tell him. The only thing she wanted was for Harry to hold her. And this is why she did what she did next. She walked up to him and allowed their lips to connect.

At first, Harry seemed surprised by her actions. But once he had gotten over his shock, he was kissing her with just as much as intensity as he was receiving from Ginny.

After a few minutes, though, they had to separate because more students were coming out of the Great Hall.

Both of their faces were red as people continued to look at them as they passed. "Let's go. We need to talk," Harry whispered to Ginny, who nodded. He took her hand and led her through the oak front doors to exactly the same spot beside the lake that she had just abandoned. They both sat down beside each other.

"So. . .," Harry began. Ginny sat there for a minute, waiting for him to continue. He finally did after several minutes.

"Ginny, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time," he said. The he told her EVERYTHING. He told her about Dumbledore, about the horcruxes, about the Deathly Hallows, about his adventures while he was away, about Voldemort, and about the prophecy. He stopped to catch his breath and looked at Ginny. She looked quite upset.

A tear slid out of her eye and Harry wiped it away. Ginny laughed and said, "I promised I wouldn't cry. I know you can't stand it when girls cry. I'm sorry." She looked ashamed of herself.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "Ginny," he said. "What upsets me are girls who cry over stupid things, like Cho did. But I can't say that I've ever seen you cry before this. So I know when you cry, you mean it. I've cried more than you have in public, and that's saying something considering you're a girl."

She looked at him sternly. "No offense," Harry added, and she smiled. She looked up at him, kissed him, than laid her head on his shoulders.

Ginny must have been really tired, because when she woke up, it was dark and she could hear Harry snoring beside of her. She whispered softly, "Wake up, Harry." He stirred, than opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Ginny laughed. "Morning? It's only midnight." Harry laughed too. He had gotten into trouble before so the prospect of going back to castle with Ginny didn't bother him, especially since he had his dad's old Invisibility Cloak. He took it out and they both stood up. Actually, Harry stood up, than helped Ginny up. "We better get back to the Common Room. I bet Hermione and Ron are worried about us," Ginny said, and they put the Invisibility Cloak on, heading for the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Author's note: just so you know, I do NOT own the characters. Just the ideas. **

The train had already left. But Harry needn't worry. Anyway, he could Apparate. Ginny, not knowing how to Apparate for very long, had forgotten this fact.

"Oh ,no! We missed the train!" she said, taking Harry's hand and pulling. He just stood there, grinning.

"What?" she asked him.

"You sounded like a Muggle right then," he told her. It took Ginny a minute to understand what he had said.

"But you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds."

"That's why we don't have to," he said. "We aren't very far from Hogsmeade." Ginny nodded, embarrassed from her lack of knowledge, considering the fact that HARRY was the one raised by Muggles, not her.

This time, Harry was the one leading Ginny. Once they made it to Hogsmeade, they noticed that the streets were more bustling than they normally were at 12:30 in the morning. An old witch outside of the sweet shop, Honeydukes, noticed them first.

"Bloody hell! Look! It's Harry Potter! With his friend!" she announced and everyone looked at Harry's amused face and Ginny's panic-stricken one.

"Ginny," he whispered. "Hold on tighter."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Once she was able to open them after that breath-taking (literally) experience, she realized that she was at the Burrow. Before she could turn to say something to Harry, she heard, "Ginny! Harry! We were so worried!"

It looked like they weren't the only ones who hadn't ridden home on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hi, mum. Sorry, we're late. We just. . . er. . . we were. . . uh. . ." she started, but she hadn't exactly thought of an excuse yet.

"We just lost track of time," Harry finished for her. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be fine by that answer, but that was no surprised to Ginny. Her mother adored Harry.

There was an awkward silence followed by someone yawning. This brought Harry and Ginny both from their trance. The family, Harry, and Hermione said their good-nights and they all went upstairs, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to talk.

"Um, I'll walk you up to Ron's room," Ginny insisted as they walked upstairs. Harry didn't object, because he was happy to be with Ginny at all.

Once they got up to Ron's room, they stopped and gave each other a passionate kiss. Once that was over, Harry opened the door. Imagine his surprise when he found both of his best friends snogging on Ron's bed. Ginny seemed to notice, too, since she grabbed Harry's hand and led him to her room, instead, all the while having an amused grin on her face.

"You should've seen your face," Ginny said once they had made it safely into her bedroom. They laughed until Harry had the impulse to kiss her. Once he did, they stayed pushed together for about five minutes, than broke apart. He smiled at Ginny and started kissing her again, even more passionately. Ginny gently pushed him toward the bed.

They kissed and kissed, both becoming slightly red in the face. Ginny began to unbutton Harry's shirt and they pulled apart.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Ginny, why are we doing this?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Doing what?"

"This. Is it because you're sad? Because I'm sad about the deaths, too. But the Ginny I know wouldn't go to these extremes unless she knew she was perfectly ready," he said, causing Ginny's face to go redder than it already was.

"Is that what you think?" she asked, growing angrier by the minute.

"Well, yeah. . . I don't think you're ready. And I must admit, neither am I," Harry told her.

"Harry, please leave." There was a certain sadness in her voice. Harry looked at her pityingly, got up from the bed and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Harry? What are you doing down here?" George said, causing Harry to open his eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing," he retorted. But all George did was mumble something about not being able to sleep, which Harry quite understood, considering the fact that George's twin brother, Fred, was dead. Then George looked at Harry sharply.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said, laying his head back on the couch.

"It's about Ginny, isn't it?" George asked. Harry stared at him, wondering how on earth he knew this. Then he nodded.

"I said something and I think I really upset her. It's just that. . . I—I love her. And I don't want anything to happen that we both aren't ready for," Harry admitted. It was the first time he had said this, but he knew the moment it had escaped his mouth, it was true.

George finally said, "Well, that still doesn't explain why you are sleeping in our living room. I thought you were staying in Ron's room."

Then Harry told him about how he had walked in on Ron and Hermione "going at it". George laughed and said, "You don't have to worry about that. On my way down, I saw Hermione sneak into Ginny's room, so the coast is clear."

Harry thanked him and went upstairs, still not over the fact that he had upset Ginny. But he didn't know what to do to make it right. He just needed to be alone. 'Hopefully, Ron's asleep,' Harry thought to himself as he climbed the stairs.

Fortunately, it appeared that Ron was in a deep slumber when Harry entered the room. Of course, it appeared that way, and if it wasn't for the way Ron was snoring so loudly, then Harry might've actually believed it. Once Harry closed the door, Ron's eyes snapped open.

"Where've YOU been?" Ron asked as Harry changed into his pajamas.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said once again that night. He didn't feel like saying anything else about it anymore. He would've rather forgotten the even entirely.

"You know, I WILL find out, even if you don't tell me."

Harry, of course, knew that. But he didn't feel like recalling it himself. He didn't care if anyone else told him. He didn't care about anything else anymore. Except for being accepted in Auror training. After the defeat, Harry and Ron sent their applications to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to become Aurors. The owl of either their acceptance or rejections were due any day.

Harry lay in bed, recalling the day, and then let out a big sigh. He wouldn't have much time to apologize or explain the Ginny because she was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year. Thinking about this, Harry rolled over and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which was good for a change.

"Harry, uh, Hermione told me what happened between you and Ginny," Ron told Harry as he handed Harry his plate of food. Ever since that night with Ginny, Harry had stayed in Ron's room, leaving only to go to the bathroom and bathe. Mrs. Weasley sent up Harry's food everyday, claiming that he was "so worn out from the aftermath of the battle".

"So. . .," Harry said out loud, but he was secretly thinking, 'Great. Secrets are never kept a secret very long in the Weasley household.'

"So, I think you're mental. You could still go outside sometime to play Quidditch or something. Ginny's always in the house, helping mum," Ron told him. "She has been acting strange lately. More mature."

"I can't stand to see her," Harry said. "She probably hates me now."

Ron sat down at the foot of his bed. "I know you don't believe that, and neither do I. She still adores you. Hermione said that she thinks Ginny's ashamed of herself."

Harry sat up and Ron walked over to the door. "Look," Ron said. "I'm not asking for you to forgive her, even I admit what she did was admirable. But she didn't mean anything by it. Just think about it. Oh, and our Auror letters arrived today, and no one's going to bring yours up. So if you really want to know, you'll have to come downstairs." And with that, he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Harry, dear! How are you feeling? Hopefully better," Molly said as Harry walked downstairs.

"They're right here, mate. I waited for you to open mine," Ron said eagerly, eyeing the letters with longing.

Before Harry sat down, he looked around the room and spotted Ginny playing with Crookshanks by the fireplace. If she noticed he was there, she didn't acknowledge him.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We, at the Ministry of Magic, would like to congratulate you for being accepted

into the Ministry of Magic's Auror training. We can't wait to see you at the Auror

Office on July 31.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Harry took a deep breath and lay the letter down. Ron laughed and Harry looked up.

"The Ministry of Magic is really going to have time putting up with both of us."

Mrs. Weasley, once she heard what Ron said correctly, hugged both of them and said, "Congratulations, my dears. Two more Ministry workers in the family. . ."

Harry was about to correct her, but thought better of it. He wasn't technically a member of the Weasley family, but he spent more time with them than the Dursley's, so he considered them as one.

As happy as Harry was, he still couldn't suppress his sadness as he glanced at Ginny. She still pretended not to notice him.

After a few minutes of silence that felt like hours, Harry got up and went outside. Maybe his broomstick could give him comfort.

Five minutes after riding his broom, he decided that it wasn't helping any, so he landed with a 'thud' in the yard. The impact was so hard, he almost fell over. It was then that he realized that someone with flaming red hair and tears in her eyes was watching him.


End file.
